A Black Love Story
by Corasqueen
Summary: Cygnus hadn't always paid mind to the blonde beauty that would become his wife. But once he did, he knew she would be his.


Cygnus Black was determined to never fall in love. He was to marry the Parkinson's daughter once they were both of age, he turned seventeen in a month. A sixth year because his birthday was late, and he was to be married the winter after _she _graduated. He was still furious about the match but all of the other pure-blooded women were taken. Well, with the exception of that French girl. She'd transferred over the previous year from Beauxbatons. He hadn't really paid her any mind though, just another girl with her nose in the air and pockets full of galleons no doubt.

If he had been paying attention he would have seen the girl running towards him laughing and not paying attention to where she was going, looking back at the boy chasing after her instead. They collided sending their books and the girl to the floor. She was shocked for a moment, lying on her back, before Abraxas Malfoy landed on top of her tickling her sides.

"I-I'm sorry…" Druella said between laughs trying to push Abraxus off and finally managing to get him to stop long enough for her to pass Cygnus his books back. "I didn't see you."

Cygnus could only stare at the blonde couple, realizing for the first time that Druella was different. In more than just the obvious way, her French accent wasn't heavy but definitely noticeable. The way the light was playing on her face it was as if she was glowing, her blonde locks falling messily around her face, and her blue eyes shining happily. She was special and she would be his. He would make sure of it.

"It's not a problem. I didn't see you either." He replied taking his books and picking up her own trying not to glare at Abraxus. They were friends of a sort, not friendly but they got on well enough.

Abraxus smirked noticing the glare he was receiving and leaned back down over Druella catching her lips in a passionate kiss. Her hand that had been reaching for her books fell down onto his shoulder pulling him closer and he relished the victory. A small battle won in what would turn out to be a war for the blonde's affections.

Druella hadn't paid Cygnus much attention at the time. It wasn't until the following day when she was sitting in the Slytherin common room and doing a Potion's essay that he caught her attention. He was walking in having just finished Quidditch practice and for the first time she could remember Quidditch was her favorite thing in the world. Abraxus played of course but he was a seeker, he didn't do much, he didn't need to have big muscles, he needed to be lean. Cygnus, however, was a beater. His slytherin team shirt clung to his muscular body and drove her mind wild.

She had only just caught him looking over at her and blushed turning away, only to scream as Abraxus suddenly came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her kissing her cheek.

"Why so jumpy Dru? I couldn't have scared you." The blonde boy said laughing and sliding his hand up to cup her breast. He only got a brief feel, however, as she quickly stood up and kissed his cheek heading for the stairs. He frowned following her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To my dorm. I hadn't realized you would have such a problem with that Abraxus." Druella said sharply, casting a glance over to Cygnus only to find him watching them with a confident smirk. She blushed looking back to her boyfriend. "Good night."

Abraxus noticed where her eyes were wandering to and he grabbed Druella's arm before she could get too far and pulled her back down into a kiss, his hands sliding down her curvy body and attaching themselves confidently to her arse.

A small noise of surprise was quickly swallowed in the blonde boy's mouth. She tried to pull back but he was insistent and she found herself kissing him back. Abraxus had been the only one to help her last year when she first arrived. Whether his intentions were ever genuine or not she'd accepted his advances. He'd even been speaking with her father recently, to see about marrying her.

Cygnus looked away upset and flicked his wand muttering a spell and catching his towel, soap and shampoo a few moments later. He glanced back towards the couple and rolled his eyes storming out of the common room.

Over the next few weeks the little moments between Druella and Cygnus only grew. They were paired up for potions classes and they had to spend much more time together. They quickly became friends and had been flirting a bit more then they probably should have. Nothing significant had happened though until a late day in spring.

They'd been outside underneath a tree going over potions notes when it suddenly began to pour down on them. Druella laughed screaming as they gathered their papers and bags and ran back into the castle.

They had barely made it down a few corridors before Cygnus pushed her against the stone wall laughing and looking at her. It was as if he was truly seeing her for the first time. The way her blonde hair curled as it started to dry, now that it was out of the rain, the twinkle in her deep blue eyes, the little crinkle in her nose when she laughed. She was naturally beautiful and he finally saw it.

Before Druella could think about it she leaned in pressing her lips into the dark haired boys, and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were both drenched and the white uniform shirts did nothing to help their situation. She knew she wasn't the only one appreciating the now sheer material clinging to their bodies.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Abraxus exclaimed standing in front of them looking between them angrily.

Druella gasped pulling away quickly and shivering in the wet clothes. "Abraxus… I… it's not what it looks like."

"Oh isn't it? Because it looked like you were sucking his face off!" The blonde boy exclaimed roughly grabbing her arm. "You ever come near what's mine again and I will kill you." He growled tugging her roughly away and down in the dungeons into the common room and up to his dorm.

Cygnus had been too shocked and caught up in his emotions to prevent Abraxus from tugging Druella off like he did. He waited down in the common room for her but she never came down. He hadn't seen either her or Abraxus for dinner either and began to worry.

It wasn't until the following day after potions that he got a chance to pull her aside and talk to her. He pulled her down a short hall and frowned seeing the bruising on her cheek. "He did this to you?"

"Please don't Cygnus… I deserved what all he did. I am going to be engaged to him soon. I shouldn't have even kissed you. It was wrong of me."

"That doesn't give him the right to treat you like this. I won't stand for it. I've fallen for you Dru. I'm not going to ever let him lay a finger on you again. Out of anger or passion. I'll speak with my father and I will marry you myself. I don't care if we have to run off. I will marry you and protect you forever."

Druella stared up at him in shock as tears gathered in her eyes before she wrapped her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder crying. Nobody had ever made her feel as important as he did. And if she was honest with herself she'd fallen for him to over their time spent together. "I would be honored to marry you." She whispered holding him tighter.

It had taken some time but after much arguing, and threats of running off, Cygnus had managed to secure Druella's hand in marriage. Abraxus had not been pleased by this at all but Cygnus had been there to defend Druella as he'd promised her. No other man in her life had kept their promises with her but for the first time in her life, the blonde had opened herself up entirely to someone and knew that she'd been accepted by him just the way she was. Everything was perfect, finally.


End file.
